The Ecstasy of St Hermione
by Natalie-An
Summary: I would never do anything with you, Malfoy! Never. And thats no statement you prick, its a promise.” I yelled. Suddenly Draco’s voice dropped to a whisper.“ Some promises are easier said than kept.”
1. The Beginning of a Very Long Journey

**The Ecstasy of St. Hermione**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places, they all belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling.**

**_AN:Welcome to my story! Its been so long since I've written so I decided to revamp this story. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**

**Cycle 1**

**The Beginning of a Very Long Journey**

**

* * *

**

Hermione stepped out of the carriage Harry and Ron at her sides, she took a deep breath and started up the large steps into Hogwarts. The Golden trio entered the Great hall and walked towards the red and gold of the Gryffindor table, they took there usual seats next to Ginny and Nevielle. Most of the hall was full, the students chatted about their summers, excitment filled the air, the doors swung open once more and in came Draco with his pug faced Girlfriend, Pansy. His arm was around her waist and Pansy's arm was on his arse.Hermione rolled her eyes in disgust and turned to talk with Ginny. The hall quieted as McGonnagal walked in with the first years. She placed the stool that she was carrying on the ground and the sorting began, "Abrahms, David" she called the young boy came out of the line and sat on the chair, a few seconds passed "SLYTHERIN!" bellowed the sorting hat, applause exploded from the Slytherins. The sorting went on for another half hour. The last student Zeta, Emma took her seat in Ravenclaw as Dumbeldore stood up.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts, there are a few things I would like to tell you, first I would like to introduce the new Head Girl and Head Boy. Hermione Granger" the Gryffindors cheered, "and Draco Malfoy," the Slytherins also cheered and out-did the Gryffindors with there whistles and screams. Dumbeldore raised his hand and the hall quieted down, "Second, I have decided to hold a masquerade ball for halloween" whispers went through the hall, " Much more information will be given to you later in the month. Well I see many hungry faces so not to keep you waiting, tuck in!" food appeared in there plates and everyone started to eat.

"Malfoy!? Why in the world would Dumbeldore pick Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
Now that Hermione thought about it Malfoy did do very well in his studies, he was almost as good as her, but she beat him in practically every class except for potions which he was very much favored in. As Hermione was processing these thoughts , Harry had changed the subject to Quidditch.

A loud annoying scream was heard from the Slytherin table. The whole hall diverted their attention to Pansy who was standing, her tearful eyes staring down at Draco.

"You're breaking up with me?!"she screamed.

"Yes," Draco said smirking one of his famous smirks, "Its been fun spending those long summer day in my room-"

"Three guesses what they were doing" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

"-but I think its time for this to end, that and I'm deeply sickened by your presence." Pansy had already started to cry.

"B-but Draco" she blubbered,"You can't, you just can't, don't you love me anymore?"

"Look I said its bloody over!" As Draco finished his scentence Pansy gave him a slap and ran out of the hall.

The students who were watching curiously burst out laughing. Everyone started to talk about that little incident, Ginny was coming up with ways she could bed Malfoy now that he was single. Hermione rolled her eyes once more and returned to her abandoned chicken. Dinner went smoothly after that. Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron started to leave the table, there was a small pop and a note appeared on Hermiones clean plate. She picked it up and unrolled it, they were directions to her room and the password.

The four friends left the hall and started up the main staircase.

"Well I guess we'll see you later Hermione," said Harry, she looked down at her directions, she had to take a right and they had to take a left.

"I'll come with you," Ron said giving her a sheepish smile.

"Ooooooooh, I wanna see your room!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Um, Ginny maybe you should come with me" Harry said looking her straight in the eye.

"Oh," she said her eyes growing large, she smiled at Ron and walked away with Harry.

Hermione and Ron took their right, they went up a few staircases, then they took a left at Nicholas Flammels portrait. They walked down a long hall and took a right at the next portrait of Uric the oddball, who was trying to put his jellyfish hat on. They walked up another staircase and came upon a picture of a young girl sitting on the edge of a cliff, she was wearing a medival style dress, her black curls framing her face. The sky in backround reminded Hermione of a muggle painter's picture called Starry nights, except this one was purple and the moon shone brightly through the clouds. Hermione was going to say the password when Ron interrupted...

* * *

Draco on the other hand had taken his sweet time leaving the hall he was happy that that thing called Pansy Parkinson was gone. As he was leaving the table the same note popped up but with diffrent directions. He followed the directions carelessly and got lost a few times as he was coming close to his room he heard two people speaking to one another, he hid behind the corner and listened.

"Um, Hermione," said Ron, pausing for awhile.

"Yes, Ron" she asked a bit irritated.

"Erm, well we've been friends for a long time and, er, I was wondering if you'd go out with me?"

This came as a shock to Hermione, "Er... Ron um Im really sorry I don't like you in that way your-"

A loud laugh could be heard around the corner. Draco walked out and started to laugh harder.

"And what may I ask are you laughing at Malfoy?"

"Weasel asked the mudblood out and the mudblood turned the weasel down, what a story that makes!" he said and started laughing again "really Weasley if you want to bed her that much you should try harder."

Ron's ears turned red.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Hermione said.

"Oh look, the little mudblood's gotten an attitude this summer," Draco said, mockingly.

"Get used to it," she said, smiling wickedly.

'Stupid mudblood', Draco thought 'who does she think she is talking to me like that, has she gone blind? Can she not see how much higher I am than her? Disgusting muggle. Is she smirking at me? Is she crazy, I'm the one who smirks, that's my trademark!'

"Don't think you've changed, Granger, once a mudblood always a mudblood" he turned to the painting looked down at his note "Fire Whiskey" he said and walked into the Head boy/Head girl dormitory.

"Um, Ron maybe you should go," he nodded and started to walk away.

Hermione said the password and walked into the dormitory, she gasped, it was breathtaking, it was so big. It was furnished in dark colours with dark wooden floors, it was gorgeous, it had femminine and masculine qualities. With the large couch and the airy french doors, she looked up at the ceiling but did not see another wall, she saw the sky outside, the bright stars were blinking down at her. Hermione looked to the right side of the room there were shelves and shelves full of books. She looked down at the rug, it looked ornate, it had lions and serpents strewn all over it, she looked to the left and saw two pretentious desks and above them hung a tapestry of the Hogwarts emble.

She continued looking over the room, her eyes fell on a large arch that led into another section, it had a sign over it saying 'Head rooms' Hermione ran to the next room excitedly, ther were a few armchairs and bookshelves. There were two large formal staircases that curved toward eachother. These staircases led to two seperate doors, one with a headgirl sign on it and the other headboy. She walked up to her door and opened it excitedly, the room was very feminine it was all creme except for her sheets that had gold embroidery. What pleased her the most was what these sheets were on, the enormous 4 poster bed. Her wood furniture was all mahogany and blended well with the soft colors. There were french doors that led to her own personal balcony. There also was another door, which was the bathroom. She opened this door and was shocked once more by the beauty of it all. The whole room was covered in black marble and all the faucets were stainless steel. The bathtub was the size of a pool and had a dozen faucets lined around it, there was even a room made for the toilet. What worried her was that there was another door just like hers on the other side of the bathroom.

"Oh, god, no" she whispered, her fears were confirmed when the door opened and the infamous Draco Malfoy walked in. The two students glared at each other, before Draco could say a word Hermione turned and walked away.

* * *

_**AN: Alright people you know the drill click on that beautiful purplish blue button and make me happy.I will start dedicating chapters to my reviewers, so please review! The next chapter will be up soon!**_


	2. Sex, Drugs and Coco Puffs

**The Ecstasy of St. Hermione**

* * *

**Cycle Two**

**Sex, Drugs and Coco Puffs**

* * *

**_AN: I would like to thank you all for your wonderful reviews you guys are hilarious._**

**_This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer MHxxPAPER DOLL._**

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of her magical alarm clock. She looked at the time, noting that it was 6:45am. She groggily got out of her oversized plush bed and walked towards the bathroom. She tried opening the door but it was locked.

_So sleepy, _she thought, _got to wake up. Why is the bloody door locked_!

"Alohamora," she murmured tiredly, but the spell bounced of the doorknob and hit her nightstand. "Alohamora!" she said once more, the door remained locked. "Damn Malfoy," she whispered, "open the bloody door, Malfoy!"

She started banging on the door, "MALFOY, OPEN THIS DOOR, YOU POMPOUS ASS!" there was no answer, just the sound of running water...

Hermione ran downstairs; she sat down at the Gryffindor table and grabbed some toast.

_ Stupid Malfoy. Why in the world did Dumbledore pick him?_ The first bell of the day rang and everyone started to leave to attend there first class of the year. Harry, Ron and Hermione also got up and headed to their Herbology class. They entered the greenhouse and went to the same seats that they had sat in for six years. A second bell rang and Professor Sprout walked in.

"Well, it's nice to see so many of you made it into advanced herbology," she said happily looking at the two houses she would be teaching this morning, "today we will be studying the Evereux plant, you will go into groups of three and analyze the plant, you will also draw a picture describing all of its features. You must also put on your nose guards and mouth guards, the Evereux plant produces a yellow puff of smoke that it uses to protect itself, if you inhale this smoke it will have many unhealthy effects on you, some side effects are weakness, giddines, a nostalgic childhood experience almost."

"Nothing can weaken a Malfoy," Draco commented with arrogance.

Professor Sprout passed out a plant to every group, Harry, Ron and Hermione were of course grouped together, they started to draw and examine the plant, it looked like coco puffs hanging off of rose stems. Hermione rotated the plant to another angle, as she did so two eyes appeared on the coco puff looking thing. It looked like it had just woken up from a deep slumber. When it was fully awaken it looked up at Hermione and hissed showing a row of sharp teeth. As Hermione continued to look down on it yellow smoke emerged from its mouth.

Draco being the self centered idiot that he was, did not put on his nose guard, he started his work with Blaise. He also tried moving the plant and as expected the same things happened the plant woke up, it hissed and yellow smoke appeared. Draco not knowing what to do inhaled a big puff of smoke and looked around the room to see if anyone else had seen what happened. "You really shouldn't have done that, mate," Blaise commented.

"Look nothing happened, all that stuff she said was a load of bull." As Draco finished his sentence, his pupils dilated. "Oh, teehee," he said in a childish voice. He looked around the room curiously his eyes fell on Professor Sprout he started to walk towards her taking wobbly steps, as he gained his balance he started to skip to the front of the class. He reached Professor Sprout and tapped her on the back.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" She asked.

"You're fat lady," he said in the same childish voice, Professor Sprout looked insulted, but it suddenly turned to understanding.

"Alright, Mr. Malfoy, I see you've neglected your nose guard."

"Oh! Fat Lady can talk, Fat Lady can talk!" he said, jumping up and down and clapping his hands in glee. He turned around as if losing interest in the 'Fat Lady' and walked over to Ron. "Tehe," he said, "you've got a long nose, I guess it makes up for what you're missing in other places," he continued innocently as the class started to laugh and Ron's ears turned crimson.

"Mr. Zabini, will you please take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing? And Ms. Granger will you assist him? Madame Pomfrey might be grateful for the second Head to be assisting."

"Um Professor, can we at least knock him out?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, yes," she answered and turned to help Neville with his plant.

Blaise stupefied Draco and tried to levitate him out of the door, it was a nice smooth ride for Draco's legs; though his head, well that was another story. As Blaise was levitating Draco out he got distracted by Hermione who had dropped a rather thick newly revised edition of "Hogwarts, A History", well you see Blaise had moved his hand a little too much to the left and Dracos beautifully blonde covered head hit the door a few times.

"Sorry," Hermione said as Blaise smiled, "that's gonna leave a mark."

The two students walked out of the classroom with Dracos limp body floating in front of them.

"So," Blaise started, "should we shag now or should we shag later?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she turned around and slapped him, "What gives you the right to speak to me that way?"

Blaise snickered rubbing his cheek, "Draco was right, you do slap hard."

"Do you think I'm like every other girl in this school?" she began, "Oh Blaise, Oh Malfoy do me now!" She said in a flimsy voice as a mockery to the girls of Hogwarts.

"Hey now, I was just kidding you don't have to throw a hissy fit over it."

Hermione said nothing and continued walking straight ahead. Blaise took a look at her books, she was carrying a few in her hand, and the titles included Catcher in the Rye, A Mysterious Stranger, and Macbeth.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked rudely.

"Your books, you see I didn't really like Catcher in the Rye. I found no point in Holden going on about those damn omens. But A Mysterious Stranger, that book is amazing. Its archaic way of showing life was in a sense disturbing but truly showed life and God in the most horrific way, in my opinion Twain is a genius."

Hermione was surprised at his knowledge of muggle literature, "How do you know about these books? I mean you are pureblood wouldn't that require you to only read things from the wizarding world?"

"Bollocks", he quickly answered, "What did you expect me to read "Magical me" "

"Well-" Hermione started.

"Don't answer that, I really don't care if I am pureblood, anyway I had a lot of free time over the summer so I decided to read. Do you disapprove, Ms. Granger?"

"No, I think it's wonderful," she said demurely. They smiled at each other and continued discussing literary works. They reached the infirmary in a few minutes and took Malfoy to a bed as Madame Pomfrey rushed over. They were told Malfoy would be alright. They begun to leave when the Lunch Bell rang, they walked towards the main hall together still discussing literature.

"You really surprised me, Zabini," Hermione said.

"I'd prefer you call me Blaise, last names are so demoting."

"Sorry," she said with a little laugh.

At this moment Harry and Ron walked down one of the staircases and came face to face with Blaise and Hermione.

"Is he bothering you, Hermione?" Ron said jumping in front of her and face to face with Blaise.

"No, Ron we were just talking."

"Talking, what do you think you're doing talking to him, he's in Slytherin, Hermione. Did you forget we don't like Slytherins!"

"Don't be so ignorant Ron."

"I'll see you later Hermione I got to go talk to someone." Blaise said giving her a small smile and walked away.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to have some lunch," Hermione said walking towards the main hall. She took a seat next to Ginny and ignored the stares she got from her two friends. Thankfully today she only had one more class after lunch and it wasn't with either of them.

* * *

**One Class later…**

Hermione left her final class of the day, and started to head toward her room. It was a wonderful having her own room no noisy roommates just her and Malfoy of course but she didn't get to see him a lot. She took a few minutes to just relax on the couch with a book. Slowly she started to drift off into a deep slumber. She had an odd dream, there was a girl, gorgeous, tall, black long hair, green blue eyes, she was wearing a white dress it looked like she was from the renaissance, she was carrying a sword, as if ready to fight. The scene was very light the sun was out, the horizon clear. Hermione admired the scene and the girls beauty but suddenly the scene darkened, clouds emerged from behind her, her sword started to glow gold, a dark image started to approach from behind her, he (presumably a he) had on a dark cloak that clashed with her dress. She turned noticing him she was not afraid rather her face was calm a small smile emerged as they embraced they shared one kiss and separated her face still calm but it slowly changed, she seemed like she was chocking but there were no hands on her neck. She tried to grasp for air.

Hermione woke up shocked at what she dreamt; still confused she checked the time and saw that dinner was in five minutes. She got up quickly and walked down to the hall. Harry had saved her a seat.

"Sorry I was doing homework and lost track of time," She lied, she wasn't sure why she did but it just came out. Harry nodded, knowing his friend did get very caught up in her homework. Dinner began like usual, trays of food appeared students started to talk about their days as they ate their dinner. The Great Hall doors swung open and a young girl walked in she was tall, long black hair, and green-blue eyes, she was stunning. It was not her beauty that made her stand out, although it did help, it was her attire she was in muggle clothes. She walked head high through the now quiet hall heading straight toward Dumbledore. Hermione was shocked; this anonymous girl was the one from her dream. The young girl reached Dumbledore they spoke quietly, Dumbledore smiled as the girl turned and walked out of the hall her long hair flowing behind her. The hall erupted with whispers. "Who is she?" was heard a million times over. Dumbledore had gone back to is dinner not paying attention to any of the comments or questions. Dinner ended, Hermione and Draco were both called up by Dumbledore.

"Hello you two," he said his eyes twinkling "Well I guess you're wondering why I called you up here well-" he was cut short with the hall doors opening and the anonymous girl from before walking in "I called you up here because of our new student."

"Hello there," the anonymous girl started, "My name's Elektra."

"But professor, she looks a bit old to be a first year," Hermione said not trying to be mean or anything just stating what she had seen. Elektra started to laugh.

"First year? Are you kidding me?" Elektra said with a laugh. Dumbledore had a smile plastered on his face. The two heads felt awkward not knowing this little joke.

"Why don't we all got to my office we can have a chat," They all nodded and followed him through the now empty hallways to the statue of the gargoyle.

* * *

**AN: Yay chapter 2 posted, now I know not a lot of hermy drakie action but i promise there will be some intense stuff this story isn't rated M for no reason you know. **

**Well I guess I left you at a sort of cliffie, who is this girl, why did Hermione dream about her, will she interfere with Hermies and Drakies relationship? Review and you will find out!!**


	3. New Arivals and a Decision

**The Ecstasy of St. Hermione**

* * *

**Cycle 3**

**New Arrivals and a Decision**

* * *

****

The two students and Elektra walked into Dumbeldores office.

"Well our first order of business is to get you sorted", Said Dumbeldore looking at Elektra , her eyes twinkled but not like Dumbledore's, they were tinted with fear. Dumbledore brought down the Sorting hat and placed it on her head. Everyone sat in silence waiting for what felt like hours but really was only a few minutes. She whispered _'no'_ a few times, her faced was fully engrossed with fear. The hat finally shouted Gryffindor and there was sigh of relief from both Elektra and Dumbledore, it seemed that Dumbledore had also gotten worried. Dumbledore returned the hat to where it was situated earlier and returned to his seat.

"Well now that that's over with, I think we should discuss why I brought you up here" he said his eyes twinkling, "You see Elektra and her family are very important people in the magic world."

"Oh shucks Albus you're making me blush" she said.

Dumbeldore ignored Elektra's comment and continued, "The reason she was not attending a magical school was for her own protection, it seemed that she would be safer in her own home", Elektra seemed to have spaced out, like she had heard the same thing over and over, "but there have been many circumstances that have proved our arrangements wrong. As you know Voldemort is on the rise and we must keep our most valuable things, in this case people, safe"

"Professor" Hermione interrupted "Why is Elektra's family so important?"

"Their bloodline and Voldemorts bloodlines are linked, but you see the Serpent family, which is Elektra's side are sort of the odd ones out of the bunch, not wanting to follow any of Voldemorts ways has put them in great danger, until recently they haven't had trouble handling themselves not only are they the most endangered but one of the most powerful, each person in that bloodline is born with a strength or ability that sets them apart from others" Hermione seemed fully engrossed in Dumbeldores words, Draco on the other hand was in shock that Dumbeldore was even telling him this 'Why is he telling me this' was all Draco could think. "Well it seems I've kept you long enough, you have classes tomorrow and I would like it if you got a good nights sleep, Elektra you know where your room is, the usual. Well good night to you all" he said cheerfully, Draco and Hermione both got up a bit suprised. Not only at the news that they had recieved but also at the fact that they hadn't spoken an insult to eachother, but they both knew that this was soon to change.

The students were about to leave when...

"Mr. Malfoy, can you stay for a minute" Dumbeldore said cheerfully.

'What did I do now' was the first thought that went through Dracos head he was already so confused by the whole conversation and his head was throbbing from the plant he inhaled.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm going to ask you something and I need an answer very soon afterwards, preferably tonight," Draco just sat there confused 'what could be so important?' he thought " I want you to join me and the Order, I know you don't want to pursue what your father has in line for you, and I do think you would be a great help to us"

"What?" was all that I could say, there was a long period of silence as Draco dived into thought. "Who's the order? Why would I-" 'It was true I did not want to become a death eater but asking me to join the light side and fight against Voldemort was pushing it.' Draco continued his thoughts.

"Mr. Malfoy I know this is a bit confusing but no one would know except those who are in the Order, we're not asking much of you, just your help"

"Who the hell is the bloody Order?"

"All will be explained if you agree now"

"Now! You expect to tell you right now, why in the hell would I join you, what if I joined found out all your little secrets and went and told Voldemort!"

"You wouldn't" he said calmly.

"How the fuck do you know? What if I do want to be a Death eater!"

"You don't" he said again in calm voice, as if he was waiting for Draco to react this way. "Look Mr. Malfoy, I know this is a hard decision it goes against all your teachings, but this will save you in the end, you are a great wizard to lose." 'Save me, from what? I wasn't going to become a death eater, so I wasn't in danger.' It was like he read Dracos mind, "It doesn't matter if you aren't going to be a death eater you have enough association with them. The court can rightfully persecute you and send you to Azkaban."

"But" that's all that came out he didn't know what else to say.

"I understand this is hard but I need an answer now" Now.

Draco nodded, he couldn't say anything he just nodded in agreement he would join even if he didn't want to, he would join them.

"Good, I knew you'd make the right choice. Listen this must be kept quite about, do you understand?" Draco nodded again still to shocked to make out words. "I will explain everything to you in due time but now I think you should go to bed, this was a lot to handle for one night." he nodded again feeling like a fool, and walked out of the office to his room.

'What did i do' he thought as he went to his room 'how can I be on the light side...with Potter!'he reached his room

"Fire whiskey" he said the girl in the picture gave him a sad smile and let him in. "I need a shower" was all he said and went to his, no their bathroom.

**AN: another chapter done, I know its bit short but it'll do. I AM SO SORRY! I know its been to long but I had so much to do! I was costuming a musical and working on my college apps. Between those two I had no time to write I hope my reviewers will come back to me! Once again, Im so so so sorry. ****Now click on that button and review. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update. Hermy Draco action in the next chapter for sure and a lot of it at that, can someone say, detention? Review and you will find out soon!**


	4. Coffee

**

* * *

**

Cycle 4

Coffee

* * *

This Chapter is dedicated to two readers:

Evie: Im trying really hard to update soon. And Elektra is a little fireball, if she's good or evil is just mystery.

&

Yama's Chica : I promise sooner updates!

* * *

**Draco**

Coffee. That's what I need. Coffee. Lots and lots of it.

I headed to the Slytherin table for some breakfast, the sun was almost rising giving the great hall a very peaceful look. Last nights events were…weird, yes that's the word bloody weird. Coffee. All I need is one cup, it'll wake me up, seeing as I didn't sleep a wink last night due to the "wonderful" news I received. Bloody hell what am I doing with my life. The light side! Are you fucking kidding me! Coffee.

"Ready for double potions today mate?"

"what?"

"Double potions is our last class of the day"

It was Blaise , always with the happy news of the day.

"But its still breakfast" Coffee.

"Did you see the new girl last night what a looker she is"

"Uhuh" Whatever, she's the least of my problems.

"Did you not see her? Oi! Are you alright Draco?"

It killed me to not tell Blaise about last nights events.

"yea, yea Im fine"

"Well on the subject of girls, seen Granger lately?"

"What?"

"That girl has grown up if you know what I mean"

"The mudblood!" it was weird I hadn't insulted Granger in a while, something is wrong with me, "she's a piece of vermin, don't tell me you're going to bed her?"

"No, I don't want to bed her, I want to be her friend"

"Friend!?" What was this boy thinking, Slytherins do not befriend Gryffindors, let alone Mudblood Gryffindors.

"Yes, she's incredibley smart and you must admit that she does look really good, you're just mad because you can never have her"

"Excuse me_ I _can have whoever _I_ want" Im a Malfoy of course " But I wouldn't want to tarnish myself with a filthy mudblood"

"You could never have her"

"Are you challenging me Zabini?"

"No, not at all, I'm just telling you that I enjoy her company and would like to be friends with her, if you want to bed her go right ahead"

"I don't want to bed her!" I said that a bit to loud a few heads turned to see what all the comotion was.

"Of course you don't, because you can't, Im not saying your not physically fit enough too, but that you can never get her to give in, not to a Slytherin"

"Whatever, Im gonna go to class, you can go skip off into the sunset with your little mudblod" I got up from the table and started to leave. I can bed Granger. I can bed her? I CAN BED GRANGER! Wait what am I thinking. Stupid mudblood is messing with my head. I guess Blaise is right she does look-NO!

"Watch where you're going" I stopped to see who dared speak to me in that tone, it was Elektra, "Don't you have eyes? Can't you see people are trying to walk" she continued coolly.

"Im a Malfoy I don't move for anyone" I retorted putting on my coldest face.

"Ooh I got shivers, should I run in fear now? Look the Malfoy name my instill fear in others, but not me, actually it makes me smile, no, not smile, laugh, it's not like you can hurt me" she put her hand up and the book that had fallen flew up, she grabbed it and walked away. What the hell, she did wandless magic! Wait what did she mean I can't hurt her? Does she know about my going to the light side? Does this mean The "Golden trio" (Disgusting) knows too. Does this mean I need to be nice them. These thoughts plagued me as I headed to transfiguration.

* * *

**The day went by uneventfully which was always odd for Hogwarts. But that was soon about to change.

* * *

Hermione **

"Double potions" Harry groaned as we left lunch and headed towards the dungeons. It was bad enought that we had double potions but what made it worse (which is hard to do) was that we had it with Slytherin. We walked in and headed for our usual seats in the back.

"Oh Ms. Granger" That disturbing voice called " why don't you have a seat up here...with Mr. Malfoy"

My face must have been bent in disgust, because Snapes mouth was slowly twisting into a smile. I took my seat next to Malfoy. Repulsive. He was talking to Blaise, who was sitting in the seat behind him.

"Hello Hermione" Blaise said as I took my seat. The class froze. They stared at Blaise then at me. Is it a show they want?

"Hi Blaise" I said with a sweet smile. I looked over and saw Harry and Ron looking at Blaise with fire in their eyes. The silence was getting akward. Thankfully Elektra walked in and everyone began whispering. She was a mystery. So many rumors had begun circulating about her in just one day. The class continued their mindless whispering as Elektra who seemed obliviant to it all, took a seat next to Blaise.

"Quiet!" Snaped bellowed, the bell rang and class begun " Today we will be making a healing potion, who can tell me the most important ingredient in any healing potion?"

I know this its...slug juice. No. Its honeydew.NO. I know this, I know this! I don't know this!

"No one? Ah Ms. Serpent" Elektra knew? But I didn't know, how does she know!

"The most important ingredient in any healing potion is Bat wings, the elasticity in the wing helps heal major cuts and broken bones" she answered cooly. The class was in shock, I didn't know. I sighed angrily, Malfoy on the other hand began sniggering.

"What" I whispered angrily.

"You didn't know the answer" he whispered back and continued to laugh.

"Right" Snape tapped on the board and the ingredients and instructions appeared "You will be making the Guérir potion, this potion is made for extreme situations, you and your partner will work together. Go"

I turned to Malfoy who had his trademark smirk on his face" I'll get the ingredients you go get the cauldron and utensils" I was about to get up.

"No" he said.

"Excuse me"

"I'll get the ingredients you go get the cauldron" I gave another angry sigh, I knew he was going to be difficult but this is ridiculous. I got up and headed to the supply closet I took out a Cauldron and measuring cups. I headed back to our seats where Malfoy had already begun cutting up the ingredients.

"You're cutting that wrong" I said looking at the bat wing "Vertical strips not horizontal"

"I'll cut them however I want to cut them"

"This isn't about you Malfoy, we're both getting graded for this!" what an idiot. I reached for the bat wings and tried grabbing them but Malfoy pulled them away and waved the knife at me.

"Stop waving that knife around you half-wit"

"What did you call me" Our argument began escalating.

"Are you deaf! Or did I stutter!"

The class went quiet evryone forgot about their potions and began to listen to our argument.

"Listen to me Mudblood" he said spitting the last word out, he moved closer to me " you think your smart now cause you've learned some new words?" he moved closer "you have dirty blood and thats never going to change" another step closer " you're vermin, beginging with bush on your head down to the very last bit of you" he came even closer there were only a few feet seperating us.

"Bite me" I said closing the space between us.

"MS. GRANGER, MR. MALFOY! What is going on here! DETENTION for the the both of you today after dinner 7:00 sharp! Now take your seats all of you and finish your potion!"

We both returned to our work and finished the potion with out speaking to eachother once.

* * *

**7:00 sharp**

**Draco**

Damn Granger, what the hell was wrong with her she should have just let me cut up the peices how I liked. But no she had to be smart ass Mudblood and but in, hah smart ass, but in, Im funny. I walked into the potions classroom Granger was already waiting, she was reading a book and didn't even notice I had walked in. She looked so deep in thought, I looked at the cover of the book _Nicomachean Ethics _by Aristotle. What the hell are Nicomachean Ethics? She's was really cute when she was angry. Wait what did I just think!? This is becoming to much. I sat on one of the desks making it move causing noise. she looked up, our eyes met no emotion passed, we just stared. I twisted my lips into my infamous smirk. She rolled her eyes and went back to her book.

Snapes office door opened and Elektra walked out followed by Snape.

"Thank you Proffesor" she said and walked out. Odd.

"You two" he said and gestured us forward "You'll scrub all the cauldrons clean, no magic" he pointed to the supply closet "all the supplies you will need are in there and the cauldrons are in there usual spot, I'll check on you in one hour" and with that he walked out.

We stood there for a while until Granger walked over to the supply closet and took out a towel a spray bottle and a cauldron and began to clean. I stood there looking at her.

"What?"

"Sorry" WHAT DID I JUST SAY!?

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, what are you reading?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know, you don't have to get touchy about it" she calmed down and picked up her book.

"Nicomechean Ethics by Aristotle"

"Muggle?"

"Yes" I scoffed. "Well if your going to be ignorant there's no point"

"Im not being ignorant, I-"

"Then what are you doing, you hear muggle and your stupid idea's come out"

"If you let me finish what I was saying maybe-"

"You know I thought you were going to be civil but obviously-" I went up to her and pinned her against the wall.

"Will you shutup and let me finish my sentence?" She nodded I felt her body tense up against mine, she was afraid.

"Scared?" I said a smirk on my face.

"No" her voice quiverred, I pushed her a l ittle more.

* * *

**AN: Yay quick update, it was so hard writing this chapter I had to force it out, left you at a cliffie. Please, please, please review! I love you all! The more reviews I get the sooner I update!**


	5. And ACTION!

**The Ecstasy of St Hermione**

**

* * *

**

Cycle 5

And ACTION!

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**Uncle Jasper tried to eat me **

**and **

**Line Hoegs. **

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews.

* * *

**

"**_As pleasure being an impediment to thinking, the fact is that neither prudence nor any other faculty is impeded by the pleasure proper to its exercise, but by other pleasures; the pleasure derived from study and learning will make us study and learn more."_**

_**-Aristotle**_

* * *

Why is he close to me. He's touching me. His hands. They're on me. Why. Stop. Say stop. STOP. Nothing came out I just stared at him. But he wasn't doing anything just looking at me with his stupid smirk on his face. I squirmed under his touch but he wouldn't let go. 

"Malfoy" I said weakly. Whats wrong with you? Stand up for yourself! A sound came from the front of the class, he weakened his clasp on me as we both turned to see what it was. Snape. He didn't see us his back was towards us.

"Let me go!" I whispered. He looked at me then Snape and his smirk grew larger."Malfoy let me go!" I tried to be as quiet as possible.

"Don't you want to have little fun?" he whispered back. His face was so close to mine. It was disgusting. Why was he doing this, he hates me! Has he found a new way of torturing me? Well its working.

"Please" I said in desperation, I just couldn't bear being caught by Snape. I don't know what happened, his face changed, softer, yes, it got softer , the smirk slipped off and it was like true emotion was there, only for a second though. He let me go and his face returned to the stoney mess it used to be. We both slowly crept back to our cauldrons. Snape turned from the door, where it seemed like he was talking to someone. Who? I caught a glimpse of silver hair. My heart stopped, it was Dumbeldore. The two walked into the classroom.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, good afternoon" he said cheerfully. I tried to smile but I was still a bit shaken up." May I please take these to students Severus?, We've got much to discuss"Snape nodded "Why don't we head to my office" I grabbed my things and followed Dumbeldore out. I felt Malfoy following me. His eyes were burning into my back. I could just feel it. but I didn't dare turn around to check. I walked head high behind Dumbeldore.

We arrived at the gargoyle.

"Lemon Head" Dumbeldore said happily.

We walked in and sat infront of his desk. A momment of silence passed.

"Well, there are a few reasons I've brought you here, first and probably the more important of the two involves Mr. Malfoy." I was confused."I faced Draco with a very tough question last night" still confused" I asked him to join the order and fight with the light side if and when the time comes" What!?" He accepted. At first I thought I would keep that a secret for his own safety" I looked at Malfoy he looked...ashamed he's eyes were pointed to the floor. "But I thought that since you are head girl and part of the order, you should know. But I ask you one favor Hermione, that you keep this between the three of us. We will tell Harry and Ron when the time is right" He stopped it got quiet once more as I processed these thoughts. Malfoy, on the light side? What the hell?

"Well now that, thats done with there is another announcment I must make to you, I would like the two of you to host a unifying ball. I'll let you decide all the details, the ball will be on Halloween so please plan accordingly" Just like Dumbeldore to try and lighten things up.

I just don't get it, should I say something, no, maybe?

"Well then if you two don't have any other questions, I have very important meeting I need to go to"

"Oh, yes um thank you proffesor" I said, Im such an idiot. We both got up and headed to the door.

We walked silently down the many twisting halls, I really wanted to say something.

"why?" was the only question I could ask, he sighed, he didn't look at me.

"I don't know" he answered finally. I felt his confusion, I wanted to hug him and tell him everything would be alright. Wait what? Hug him? Hermione you're begining to go crazy.

"oh, er, do you-" I stopped don't say anything stupid "I mean you don't-" he turned to look at me "You don't want to be a death eater, right?"

He smiled, a genuine smile "No Granger, I don't" It was odd I had never seen him smile, I mean a real smile, he looked so much better when he smiled. What the hell is wrong with me , Im checking him out, I want to hug him. I'm going bloody crazy.

"oh" should I be nice? I mean we aren't really enemies anymore, only in a figuritive sense, but " If you need to talk to anyone, I'm here. I think thats why Dumbeldore told me your secret" I've officialy gone insane. St Mungo's open those doors you got another looney coming in. He turned to look at me, he stared not saying anything. it got akward completely and totally akward.

"Thank you"

Wow, we were civil towrads eachother. What a suprise.

We didn't speak the rest of the way and when we did get to our rooms , he just went to his and didn't come out for the rest of the night. This must have been the weirdest beginning of the school year yet.

* * *

Thankfully the next day was Saturday. I woke up around nine o'clock. It was so good to sleep in sometimes. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, Malfoy was already there. 

"Good morning" I said sleeply. He didn't answer, I guess the civility couldn't last too long "Whatever" I whispered under my breathe. I felt him looking at me.

"What did you say?" he asked, back to his rude self.

"Nothing of importance"

"Well thats not new, everything you say is of no importance"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you! What happened to the Malfoy from last night?"

He stopped and looked at me, I was about to walk out when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What are you do-" he leaned in closer and I felt his minty breathe on my lips. He came closer as if asking for permission, I didn't say anything, I felt his body against mine as we backed up against a wall, what am I doing! It felt so good though. Mione listen you can't do this, remember MALFOY, ferret boy, tormented you for the past six years! Stop! But my body didn't want to. He was so close now. STOP Hermione! He leaned in closer, his soft lips collided with mine. Bloody hell, Im kissing him. His tounge asked for entrance, I opened my lips and let him in, a battle began as our tounges colliding against eachother. his hands were on my hips, I moved my hands to his hair. It was so soft. STOP! YOU CAN NOT DO THIS STOP! It hit me Im kissing Malfoy and liking it. I pulled away in shock, he looked at me with guilty eyes.

"I have to go" I said quickly and ran out.

Oh lord what did I just do.I sat on the floor against my closed door, what did I do? Shake it off Hermione, just shae it off. I walked up to my closet and picked up a pair of dark skinny jeans and an ivory colored umpire waist top, I went in search for my black ballet flats, I just wanted to get my mind off of Malfoy. I put my hair into a loose bun and headed down to breakfast. I took a seat next to Harry, I looked up and there he was starring back at me, those peircing gray eyes were digging deep into my soul. I looked away. Ginny arrived and took a seat across from me.

"Good Morning" she said cheerfully. I tried to smile, I just couldn't get those lips out of my mind.

"Hey Gin, wanna come over after breakfast, I need to talk to you" it was killing me inside, I had to tell someone and it wasn't going to be Harry or Ron.

"Yea, I'd love to 'Mione" she said happily.

"We should all hang out today" Harry chimmed in, I frowned.

"Sorry Harry but I really need to talk to Ginny, its girl stuff"

"Please, I think I've heard it all hanging out with you two" he stated cooly.

"Well if you say so" Ginny began "I guess we can just talk about it here" Whats she getting at? "Hermione honey don't worry about your period everyone has problems-"

"Stop! Nevermind you two can just go chat away" Harry said and returned to his food trying to get as far away from the subject.

"Thank you" I mouthed to Ginny. I finished breakfast quickly and waited as Ginny took a final sip of her coffee. I began bitting my lips, I was getting nervous. We got up and started to go. I looked around and saw Malfoy, he wasn't looking at me anymore he was talking to Blaise. What was he telling Blaise? Was he talking about this morning? Oh no what if other people find out? How will they react? Oh my what did I do?

" 'Mione, MIONE!" Ginny yelled, I guess I went on a tangent.

"Oh-uh sorry"

"Are you alright, what am I saying ofcourse you're not you're bitting your lip, something is wrong come on spill" she demanded.

"Wait till we get to my room, I don't want anyone to hear"

"Im scarred now" she said jokingly. If she only knew.

We entered my common room and took a seat at the couch.

"Ok spill" Ginny said excitedly,

"Um well I Ikissedmalfoy!"

"What?"

"Ikissedmalfoy"

"You kissed who?"

"I KISSED MALFOY!" Oh my god I said it.

"oh" she answered her face went blank, then lightened up immediately "When did this happen?"

"This morning" I said ashamed.

"Wow, how'd you manage that, I mean every girl at this school wants him" she was getting excited again "I never thought you and Malfoy would be an item. But don't worry 'Mione I support your decission completely!"

"Ginny we're not an item! I ran out of the room before he could say anything, and its not like I kissed him, he kissed me!"

"But you let it happen, right?"

"Well yes, but then I stopped him!"

"How far did he go?!" her excitement was at its peek now.

"Well um-"

"Tounge?"

"Well maybe-"

"Oh my god! you so did-"

We fell silent the common room door swung open as Draco and Blaise walked in.

* * *

**AN: Chapter 5 up! yay! I hope my updates are getting better Im trying really hard to hurry them up. I have a few things to say, because I know I'll probabley get called on them anyway. Number one, I know you're all wondering why Hermy let Draco kiss her, yes I agree its a bit out of character, but most Fanfics about Draco and Hermione have to be. It was a spurr of the momment thing and let me tell you, to not get to caught up in it its only a small step to an explosion, it may be a good explosion or it may be a bad one but you have to read to find out. Also Elektra will make another appearance in the next chapter, we'll find out more about her and her past, really interesting, I really like her. And last but certainly not least please review. They make me so happy and inspire me to write more which means faster updates!**

**xoxo**

**P.s: if you guys have any questions or concerns please feel free to ask in a review, I will be more then happy to answer them!**


End file.
